L'amour avec un grand K - extra bonus 2
by irkiala
Summary: la relation entre Kenpachi et Kensei n'a pas beaucoup évolué en un an. Kenpachi est bien décidé à y remédier...


Me voici de retour avec le deuxième bonus d'une série de trois !

on prend les mêmes et on continue en y ajoutant un nouvel élément qui tient en un mot : inversion !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

peux pas faire autrement : y'a pas de couleurs TT_TT

* * *

**genre : **Humour ... enfin j'ai essayée

**couple :** Kenpachi x Kensei

**disclamer :** pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo qui me laisse les martyriser !

**rating :** M+

* * *

Kenpachi regardait de son œil attendri**_ (bah oui il n'en à qu'un !)_ **son homme tranquillement en train de dormir. Il était chez l'argenté. L'ébène avait débarqué tard chez son amant pour lui faire une surprise et celui-ci avait finit par accepter ses avances, sa fille étant couchée. S'en était suivit une partie de jambes en l'air des plus excitante et il ne regrettait en rien le fait d'être venu. Ce qui le dérangeait plus, c'est qu'il allait devoir partir. En effet, il ne voulait pas laisser sa fille toute seule toute la nuit. Il se demandait juste s'il devait partir comme ça ou s'il devait réveiller Kensei.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, souffla l'argenté.

-Tu dors pas ?

-Nan ! Bien que tu m'as épuisé !

Kenpachi partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il se pencha ensuite et embrassa furtivement la joue, puis le cou de l'argenté. Celui-ci sourit. Il aimait ces petits gestes tendres et affectifs que le géant ne rechignait jamais à lui donner. Même en public, parfois à son grand désarroi !

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Il faudrait pas qu'ta p'tite s'inquiète. Et puis j'dois dormir… j'ai cours demain.

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, je m'en vais, répondit faussement blessé Kenpachi.

Kensei sourit et s'assit dans le lit. Il observa un instant son amant se rhabiller. Il avait toujours du mal à croire à ce qu'il vivait _**(moi pas du tout XD)**_. Une histoire d'amour avec un homme. Depuis presque un an. Et surtout, il n'en revenait pas d'être amoureux. Il pensait que plus jamais cela ne lui arriverait. Et qui plus est d'un homme ! Il y avait bien eut quelques réflexions au collège, mais il avait vite recadré les désobligeants. Leurs filles étaient on ne peut plus heureuses et leurs 'familles' respectives aussi. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. _(Et comme on dit, le bonheur ça s'en va et ça revient ~~) **(c'est fait de tous petits rien … ok, je sors)**_ Enfin, il y avait juste une chose qui le perturbait de temps en temps. Une chose que Kenpachi avait dite lors de leur première nuit. Une chose insidieuse dont il n'arrivait pas à parler avec son amant. **_(Vous vous souvenez ?) _**_(Sache qu'on oublie pas ce genre de chose ^^__)_

Il fut sortit de ses réflexions par un baiser volé. Kenpachi affichait un grand sourire.

-J'te laisse dormir… princesse ! _(t'ai-je déjà dit que ce surnom me plaisait plus que bien !? ^-^)_

Kensei n'appréciait que très modérément ce surnom. Il se leva et poussa le géant hors de sa chambre puis de son appartement. Celui-ci affichait toujours son sourire idiot et lui rouspétait plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. C'est vrai qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être traité, sinon comme une princesse, tout du moins comme une femme par Kenpachi. Et il avait envie que ça change ! _(Gaffe, Kensei se rebelle !)_

* * *

Les deux familles étaient réunis pour un vendredi soir fêtard. Les enfants étaient chez des copines et les adultes n'avaient donc aucune raison de se retenir. Que ce soit sur l'alcool ou sur les démonstrations affectives. Kisuke enlaçait une Yoruichi en grande discussion avec une Hiyori, tout aussi alcoolisée qu'elle. Les deux femmes semblaient très bien s'entendre et adoraient faire piquer des phares à certains de leurs amis. Le reste des hommes étaient dispersés à travers le jardin de Rose et Lisa. Ces deux-là d'ailleurs surveillaient un minimum leurs convives. Ils avaient mis des chambres à disposition connaissant le tempérament de certains.

Kensei trouvait la soirée plus qu'agréable. Il écoutait plus qu'il ne participait, comme à son habitude. Kenpachi était quelque part et il n'éprouvait pas plus que ça le besoin d'être collé à son homme comme pouvait l'être Shinji avec Ichigo ou Yumichika avec Ikkaku. Les quatre hommes étaient d'ailleurs à faire le point sur les petites choses précieuses qu'étaient leurs compagnons.

-Tu ne diras pas le contraire Shinji, s'exclama Ichigo. Si quelqu'un a le malheur de toucher tes cheveux, tu crises !

-T'exagères ! rétorqua le blond, en se retenant de passer une main dans sa délicate chevelure.

-Demandes à Kensei si j'exagère ! Se justifia le roux.

-Il n'exagère pas Shinji, confirma l'argenté.

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf le blond, vexé.

-Yumichika est pas mal dans son genre aussi, ricana le chauve.

-De quoi ? S'offusqua l'ébène.

-Dans le genre mijaurée, sourit son amant.

-Et alors ? T'aimes bien j'te signale !

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire, sourit Ikkaku.

Yumichika ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se jeter sur le chauve l'embrassant fougueusement sous les encouragements des autres. Kenpachi, intrigué par tout ce bruit, décida d'aller voir. Et par reflexe se colla dans le dos de son amant. Celui-ci sursauta avant de se retourner et d'embrasser furtivement le géant une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu. _(C'est-il pas mignon !? ^^)_

-C'est quoi l'sujet ? demanda Kenpachi.

-Les petites choses précieuses ! firent en même temps Ichigo et Ikkaku.

Ils reçurent par la même un coup de leurs compagnons respectifs. Sous les éclats de rire des deux autres. Kenpachi enlaça furtivement Kensei, le bloquant discrètement, car il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas plaire à son amant.

-Dans l'genre petites princesses ? demanda-t-il.

-J'tai déjà dit de pas m'appelé comme ça ! s'indigna l'argenté. Je suis pas une princesse !

-Je parlais pas spécialement de toi… mais puisque tu y tiens… princesse !

Kenpachi avait un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que Kensei essayait de se détacher de la prise du géant. Sans succès. Sous les rires des quatre autres qui trouvaient très drôle de voir Kensei en difficulté. Kenpachi décida d'en profiter un peu, embrassant dans le cou son amant, caressant furtivement ses fesses avec son service trois pièces qui commençait à durcir sous l'effet de la situation. _(jolie scène, n'est-ce pas ? *.*)** (tout à fait d'accord avec toi XD )**_

-Kenpachi lâche-moi !

-Ça pas question … princesse !

Le géant jouait de la situation tandis que l'argenté enrageait. Il n'aimait pas ce surnom. Kenpachi s'en était toujours servit en privé et jamais plus d'une fois. Là, ça faisait trois. Et en public. Son cœur oscillait entre rage et désespoir. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la prise du géant. Il était complètement soumis et il n'aimait pas ça. Kenpachi était en train de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Qu'il le fasse en privé avec son accord **_(ou sans XD_**) lui était égal, mais pas devant ses amis, sa famille. Là, il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin **_(Maurice !)_**. Et le pire c'est que personne ne semblait voir l'état dans lequel il était. Il était mal et personne ne réagissait. Il finit par réussir à se libérer, Kenpachi rigolant tellement qu'il desserra sa prise.

-JE … SUIS … PAS … UNE … PRINCESSE ! _(Kensei pas content !)_

Il était en colère et essoufflé mais réussit à stopper net toutes les conversations. Tous se retournèrent pour observer pourquoi Kensei criait. Car c'était rare qu'il crie comme ça. Kenpachi arrêta de rire et prit une mine sérieuse.

-P'tain t'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ! Grogna l'ébène. _(Kenpachi contrarié !)_

-Attends c'est pas d'ta gueule dont on est en train de se foutre ! Mais de la mienne ! Et par ta faute ! Renchérit Kensei.

-Et alors ?! J'vois pas de quoi en faire un drame ! fit le géant en haussant les épaules.

-Tu vois pas ? Sérieux tu vois pas ? Mais j'en ai marre que tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Et pourquoi ?

Kensei ouvrit grand les yeux. Mais il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

-De une, je suis pas une fille … commença l'argenté.

-Peut être mais tu te comportes comme tel ! Le coupa Kenpachi.

Kenpachi commençait à s'énerver. Il lui faisait quoi là Kensei ? C'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Il passait une soirée tranquille, il se marrait bien et fallait que Kensei gâche tout à cause d'un stupide petit surnom !

-Comment ça je me comporte comme tel ? S'offusqua l'argenté.

Lui aussi commençait à s'énerver. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont avait agit le géant avec lui, dévoilant ce surnom, et tout ce que ça impliquait, et l'emprisonnant dans ses bras sans lui laisser de marge de manœuvre.

-Tu sais tres bien de quoi j'parle ! Tu veux vraiment qu'tout l'monde soit au courant ? demanda Kenpachi.

-Oh oui ! firent en même temps Hiyori, Yoruichi et Lisa.

-Vos gueules ! Leurs répondirent les deux hommes.

Un silence de mort tomba et les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Regard noir pour les deux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Kensei n'avait guère aimé le comportement de son amant et le fait qu'il ne le trouve en rien anormal renforçait son malaise. Kenpachi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kensei le prenait aussi mal. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Mais il était déçu par la réaction de l'argenté. Il en avait marre de se plier à ce qu'il appelait, dans sa tête, ses « caprices de princesse ». Il était peut être temps que lui aussi s'y mette aux « caprices de princesse ».

-J'me casse ! Balança-t-il.

Et il quitta le jardin sous le regard ahuris de l'assemblé. Kensei se retrouva comme un con à regarder le géant partir visiblement vexé. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait comme ça. Il ne pensait pas que ça l'atteindrait à ce point. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

-A toi de le conquérir désormais ! lui lança le chauve en passant prés de lui.

Yumichika, pendu au bras d'Ikkaku, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'à lui tirer la langue.

-Mais … commença-t-il tout penaud.

-Il a raison, souffla Kisuke. Il ne risque pas de revenir vers toi de lui-même.

Kensei lui lança un regard incompris. Mais il se passait quoi à la fin ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer ?

-Tu lui reproches de te considérer comme une femme, continua le blond. Maintenant, c'est lui qui va faire la femme !

* * *

Kensei ruminait la soirée qui venait de se dérouler et surtout le départ un peu brutal du géant et de sa 'famille'. La sienne avait regardé la scène et s'était bien retenue d'intervenir. D'une part, il leur en voulait parce qu'ils ne lui avaient pas manifesté le moindre soutien. D'autre part, il comprenait très bien pourquoi et leur en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas besoin de leurs conseils en tout genre. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils s'infiltrent plus que ça dans sa relation avec Kenpachi.

Il fit doucement tournoyer son verre de whisky avant de l'avaler d'un coup. Il se rendait compte en effet qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. _(Maurice, Le retour !)_ Il tenait à l'ébène plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, même en sachant déjà qu'il en était amoureux. Mais, il se rendit compte qu'il en était raide dingue. Il lui faisait un effet pas possible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il s'en fichait pas mal d'ailleurs !

Cependant, il dut s'avouer aussi que Kisuke avait vu juste. C'est Kenpachi qui l'avait séduit et lui n'avait rien fait pour lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Il s'était positionné dans l'attente des avances du géant. C'était toujours ce dernier qui l'invitait, qui venait chez lui, qui lui proposait des sorties. Jamais lui. Il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Cela ne faisait qu'un an, mais pour lui, c'était comme s'il avait toujours vécu comme ça.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Et si c'était lui qui organisait un petit quelque chose pour fêter leur un an ? Et si c'était lui qui faisait l'homme ? **_(oh oui ! va y Kensei ! montre nous que t'es un homme !)_**

* * *

Il avait tout arrangé. Il avait tout préparé. Il savait qu'il le prendrait par surprise, mais c'était le but. Cependant, c'est avec une certaine anxiété qu'il sonna à la porte. Et si jamais il ne voulait pas ? Il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine, et n'en avait pas eu non plus. Mashiro lui faisait la tête et il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire décrocher un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle allait en week end chez Ichigo et Shinji. Et qu'elle devait emmener Yachiru avec elle.

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Kensei sentit son cœur rater un battement à la vue de l'ébène torse nu et en sueur. Il espérait juste ne rien laisser transparaitre.

-Tu veux quoi ? demanda Kenpachi. _(Toujours aussi délicat notre Keny ^^)_

Il était en plein entrainement, et n'aimait pas être dérangé dans ce cas là. Mais le fait de voir l'argenté à la porte fit s'envoler sa colère. Il se demandait juste ce qu'il lui voulait.

-T'emmener en week end, répondit-il simplement.

Il eut le plaisir de voir l'homme en face de lui tomber des nues. Apparemment, le géant ne s'attendait pas à ça. Kenpachi pensait que Kensei était venu faire la paix comme d'habitude, pas qu'il prenne des initiatives. Certes ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il voulait voir jusqu'où l'argenté allait mener la danse. Il n'allait faire aucun effort !

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-C'est à toi que j'dois ce week end sans Yachiru ?

-Oui.

-J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?

-Bien sûr, sourit l'argenté.

Kensei ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler, intérieurement bien sûr, en suivant Kenpachi à l'intérieur. Celui-ci était agréablement surpris par l'argenté. Il avait réussi à le réveiller et maintenant il allait avoir le week end pour en profiter.

Pour l'instant, c'est Kensei qui en profitait. Il avait suivi le géant et l'observait sous la douche avec un immense plaisir. Surtout pour sa partie sud. Kenpachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la trique que devait se payer l'argenté. Cependant, il n'aurait rien avant qu'il ne se soit fait complètement pardonner.

* * *

Le trajet se passa dans un quasi silence, seule la radio occupait l'espace. Kenpachi avait été étonné par la direction prise, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il se laissait porter par le courant. Et par son amant.

Ils arrivèrent plusieurs heures plus tard devant une petite auberge, perdue dans les flans du Fuji-san et entourée d'arbres. Kensei fut assez rapide pour lui ouvrir la porte et l'aider à descendre. Il prit aussi leurs deux sacs et se dirigea vers l'entrée, le géant à sa suite. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les efforts de l'argenté. Cependant, il ne devait pas trop le montrer. En tout cas pas encore.

-Bonjour messieurs ! s'écria une créature en s'élançant à leur rencontre dès qu'ils eurent passés le seuil.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net et ils eurent alors l'occasion de se rendre compte de leur mésentente. Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une femme était en fait un homme. Habillé comme une femme de mauvais gout certes, mais comme une femme. En effet, il portait un kimono fleuri avec un obi rouge. Ses longs cheveux étaient remontés en chignon et parsemé d'épingles en tout genre. Et son maquillage outrancier.

-Je me nomme Charlotte Coolhorn et je suis la gérante de cet établissement. Bienvenue à la Rosa Blanca !

-J'ai réservé au nom de Muguruma, fit l'argenté en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

Aussitôt, le travesti se dirigea vers son comptoir et feuilleta son livre.

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous avez la chambre 11. Veuillez me suivre !

Charlotte se mit en route, trainant à sa suite les deux hommes. Silencieux tous les deux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Kenpachi essayait de ne pas exploser de rire devant l'accoutrement et le comportement de leur hôte. Kensei, lui, se demandait dans quoi il s'était encore fourré. Et s'il passait un mauvais week end, il en connaissait un qui ne survivrait pas à sa vengeance.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama Charlotte. La chambre 11. C'est la plus demandée. Vous avez eu de la chance. Le couple précédant s'est désisté au dernier moment. Je vous laisse faire le tour du propriétaire. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous me trouverez à l'accueil. Bon séjour parmi nous, mes mignons.

Et c'est sur ces deniers mots que le travesti ferma les portes, les laissant enfin seuls.

-Et bien ça promet ! s'exclama Kenpachi.

Il partit dans un grand fou rire. Kensei lui faisait le tour de la chambre et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : leur osen privé. Il avait envie d'en profiter de suite. Il retourna dans leur chambre et commença à se déshabiller sous l'œil étonné du géant.

-Allez ! lança-t-il. À l'eau !

-À l'eau ?

-Oui. Tu veux que j't'aide à te foutre à poil ? _(moi j'dis… why not !?) **( et moi … what else ?)**_

Kensei, dans le plus simple appareil, se rapprocha du géant, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Il posa ses mains sur la braguette de ce dernier et commença à l'ouvrir. Kenpachi réagit alors en le repoussant et en rosissant. Il était de plus en plus surpris par le comportement de son amant et ne pensait pas qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille. Cela le prenait au dépourvu … mais ça commençait à lui plaire.

Kensei s'éloigna en riant et entra dans l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux de bien être. Il voulait savourer ce début de week end au maximum. Il ne pensait pas que le géant rougirait, mais cela lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il eut le bonheur d'entendre Kenpachi faire de même. Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il entendit le géant soupirer de plaisir. Ça s'annonçait bien !

* * *

-Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? demanda Kenpachi.

Il porta à sa bouche le sushi qu'il tenait délicatement du bout de ses baguettes. Kensei finit sa bouchée avant de répondre. Il se régalait ! Jamais il n'avait mangé de sushis aussi bons. Leur hôte était venu leur apporter leur diner et ils mangeaient tranquillement installés, le shoji ouvert pour profiter de la vue sur le volcan.

-On me l'a recommandé.

-Qui ?

-Shinji. Il m'a dit qu'il était très bien et … gay friendly, fit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver plus gay friendly que leur hôte. Et d'après les clients qu'ils avaient vus, ils ne détoneraient pas. Ce n'étaient que des couples gays !

-En tout cas la chambre est superbe… l'osen privé aussi… le repas est excellent.

-Et c'est tout ? demanda l'argenté.

-La compagnie aussi est agréable. _(grand veinard va !)_

Le regard torride que lança le géant à Kensei alluma un brasier en lui. Il avait envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Lui y compris. Discrètement, il décroisa les jambes et se plaça de telle façon à pouvoir faire du pied à son amant. Il le vit sursauter légèrement et rosir. Décidément, il aimait quand le géant avait les joues roses. Il espérait les faire devenir carrément rouges._ (Moi aussi XD)_

-Un dernier bain, ça te tente ? lança Kensei.

-Pourquoi pas, lui répondit malicieusement Kenpachi.

* * *

L'eau était plus qu'agréable tout comme la température extérieure. Les deux hommes étaient nus et assis dans l'eau cote à cote à profiter de la vue. Le soleil se couchait et offrait toute une myriade de couleurs au ciel. Le silence n'avait rien de pesant, ils profitaient ainsi des bruits de la nature, chose qu'ils avaient peu le temps de faire en temps normal.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais, se lança Kensei. Je n'ai pas été très… correct avec toi.

Kensei fit une pose, ce n'était pas évident pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre démonstratif ou à faire de grandes déclarations. Il avait dû mal parfois à mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et maintenant il ne savait plus trop par où commencer.

Kenpachi lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais l'argenté regardait dans le vide. Aussi retourna-t-il à la contemplation du paysage lui aussi. Il était content de la surprise de son amant et espérait beaucoup de cette discussion. Il avait été vexé par les paroles de Kensei, plus qu'il ne croyait. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait dans la peau qu'il pouvait tout lui passer. Dans un couple, il faut que les deux parties y mettent du leur pour faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens, pour ne pas qu'il y en ait un qui se sente en déséquilibre par rapport à l'autre. Il espérait l'avoir fait comprendre à l'argenté.

-Dès le départ, je me suis positionné dans l'attente. J'attendais que tu viennes vers moi, car c'était toi qui a voulu qu'on sorte ensemble. J'attendais donc que tu me séduises, que tu me convaincs de dire oui.

-Et j'ai réussi ! déclara Kenpachi pas peu fier.

-Oui, sourit Kensei. Tu as réussi. Et du coup, je suis resté sur cette attente. J'attendais que tu me montres comment une relation comme la notre se construit… comment deux hommes font… j'attendais bêtement… une sorte… comment t'expliquer.

-Tu voulais que j'te prenne par la main ?

-On pourrait dire ça comme ça. Vivre dix ans en solitaire ne m'a pas vraiment réussi.

-J'avais pas remarqué, ironisa l'ébène.

Kensei sourit, un sourire triste et fugace. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa femme. Elle lui avait reproché à plusieurs reprises son manque de communication et le fait qu'il fallait le pousser à bout pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Comme quoi il n'avait pas changé !

-Tu sais… ma femme me faisait le même reproche… celui de ne pas savoir communiquer… de toujours être dans l'attente de l'autre.

Sa gorge se serra, mais il se força à continuer.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de changer pour elle… je suis prêt à changer pour toi.

Kenpachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien qu'il se soit crispé à la mention de sa femme, il ne voulait pas couper l'argenté et voulait savoir où il voulait en venir en parlant d'elle. Il ne fut pas déçu. Ce n'était pas donc à cause de lui, du fait qu'il soit un homme. C'était juste dans la nature de l'argenté d'être comme ça. D'un coté ça le rassurait et d'un autre, il espérait vraiment que son amant allait faire des efforts et changer. Cependant, il ne savait comment réagir. En temps normal, il lui aurait sauté dessus, mais là… Kensei prit les devants et se plaça devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et se penchant vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le désir et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre pouvaient se lire dans ce regard.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, à se regarder, puis Kensei donna l'impulsion. Il posa tendrement sa bouche sur celle de Kenpachi, plusieurs fois avant de faire glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du géant afin d'en demander l'ouverture. Ce dernier sourit puis accéda à sa demande. La langue de Kensei se fit invasive et fougueuse, Kenpachi ne put que subir ce baiser passionné. Pour son plus grand plaisir ! **_(et le notre XD)_**

Les choses s'accélérèrent alors. Kensei se fraya un chemin entre les jambes du géant et du coup, se colla à lui. Une de ses mains partit directement à la découverte de la région sud de son partenaire, faisant soupirer ce dernier. Kensei n'arrêta pas pour autant d'embrasser l'ébène, il voulait lui procurer un maximum de sensations. Il voulait lui prouver et se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable d'initiatives, qu'il était capable de prendre les choses en mains !

-Je crois … qu'on ferait … mieux d'aller … dans l'lit, suggéra Kenpachi. _(bah pourquoi !? .)_

Il était au bord de l'orgasme et voulait reculer un peu l'échéance. Il voulait aussi ne pas salir l'eau. Il voulait pouvoir en profiter encore ! _(Bon, j'accepte les excuses ! :p)_ Il ne pensait pas que Kensei lui aurait fait autant d'effets suite à cette déclaration. Il était ravi de la prise de contrôle de l'argenté, et ne put que sourire quand celui-ci lui pinça les fesses alors qu'ils regagnaient la chambre.

Ce fut donc chacun avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils se couchèrent. Aussitôt Kensei reprit là où il en était, embrassant et caressant le corps de son amant. Ce dernier se laissait totalement faire, car même si ce n'était pas la première fois que Kensei était aux commandes, c'était la première fois qu'il allait mener leurs ébats de A à Z. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Kensei appréhendait un peu la suite. Il avait déjà mené jusqu'à un certain point, mais là, il devait prouver qu'il pouvait tout mener, tout gérer. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais entre savoir et faire, il y a parfois un fossé. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son amant, mais il voulait y arriver seul. Il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il aimait assez Kenpachi pour le satisfaire complètement.

Il fit dériver sa bouche de celle de son amant à son cou, puis à ses clavicules. Il lécha les tétons pour les faire dresser, avant de les mordiller tendrement. Ses mains, elles, caressaient toujours le corps musclé, arrachant des soupirs de bien être. Finalement, il arriva devant l'objet du délit _**(délice ?)** (J'vote Délice !)_. Il commença par le lécher de la base jusqu'au bout, avant de le prendre en bouche et de le sucer avec application. Il recueillit avec délice les premières gouttes de liquide séminal. Il goba alors autant qu'il put la verge de son amant, y appliquant un mouvement de va et vient lent, enroulant en même temps sa langue autour. Doucement, il fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses de l'ébène, les caressant pleinement.

Kenpachi profitait complètement du traitement qu'il subissait. Il adorait quand Kensei le suçait. L'argenté avait mis un peu de temps, ne voulant pas trop au début de leur relation, mais il avait réussi à le convaincre et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir là-dessus ! Bref, Kenpachi appréciait fortement sa gâterie. Il sursauta quand il sentit un doigt se faufiler entre ses fesses, suivit de prés par une langue… intrusive. Celle-ci fut remplacée par un doigt humide et timide, alors qu'elle recommençait à jouer avec son gland. Il décida de ne pas intervenir et de laisser l'argenté gérer ça. Il avait déjà assez à faire à gérer toutes les sensations qui lui parvenaient.

Finalement, Kensei réussi à faire pénétrer un doigt et à entamer une série de va et vient, histoire de tâter le terrain. Cependant, cela ne lui convenait pas. Il arrêta tout et descendit du futon. Kenpachi le regarda faire, se doutant de ce qu'il cherchait dans son sac.

-J'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Si c'est du lubrifiant qu'tu cherches, j'en ai ! Lui répondit l'ébène.

Kensei se retourna et eut un coup au cœur. Il était tellement absorbé pas ce qu'il faisait qu'il en avait oublié son amant.

-Désolé de t'planter comme ça… mais ça veut pas rentrer… t'es vraiment serré !

-Je sais, sourit le géant.

-Enfin !

Kensei brandit fièrement le tube de lubrifiant et la boite de préservatifs qu'il avait enfin trouvés. Il remonta dans le futon. Il posa tout à coté de lui et se pencha sur son amant, le forçant à se rallonger. Il l'embrassa alors langoureusement. Kenpachi accepta ce baiser avec délice et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'argenté, l'approfondissant encore. Leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches soudées, leurs langues se mélangeant, tout ça combiné fit augmenter encore leur excitation. Kensei porta sa main sur le sexe du géant mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Si t'y touches, j'explose.

-Oh !

Kensei sourit et descendit se mettre face à son défi. Il mit une noisette de lubrifiant sur son doigt et le fit pénétrer avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Le mouvement de va et vient eut pour effet d'accélérer la respiration de Kenpachi et d'accentuer le rouge sur ses joues. Le deuxième doigt le fit se tortiller dans les draps et le troisième lui arracha de petits gémissements. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans cette position. À l'époque, il était jeune, tout juste majeur, et l'homme qui l'avait initié, qui lui avait tout appris, avait finit par le laisser tomber une fois qu'il s'était lassé de lui. Alors que lui en était tombé amoureux. Depuis il n'avait plus jamais laissé cette place à quiconque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kensei et qu'il en tombe amoureux. Mais pour son plus grand bonheur, l'argenté n'était pas comme cet homme et c'est pour ça qu'il se laissait faire. Kensei ignorait tout de cette histoire et il espérait que ça continuerait ainsi.

-Je vais venir, lui souffla l'argenté à l'oreille, le ramenant à la réalité de l'instant.

-Ok… viens alors.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser. Kensei retira ses doigts et habilla sa verge d'un préservatif qu'il lubrifia avant de prendre son sexe en main et de le guider jusqu'à l'entrée de Kenpachi. Il s'y appuya un instant avant de pousser et de pénétrer dans les chairs de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Oh putain, firent-ils à l'unisson mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Kenpachi n'en revenait pas de la maitrise de Kensei. Sa progression était lente et maitrisée. Tout un flot de sensations se diffusa en lui. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de se faire prendre. Il avait oublié ce qu'on pouvait ressentir à cet instant particulier quand l'autre entre pour la première fois. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de se lâcher totalement, de se mettre entre les mains de l'autre, de lui faire confiance, totalement confiance. De lui confier tout son être. Il avait oublié tout ça. Il ressentit pour Kensei un élan d'amour incroyable car l'argenté était toujours dans cette situation, et le laissait toujours faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Kensei essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer au maximum, il ne voulait pas rentrer trop vite et blesser son amant, lui faire mal. Il voulait aussi que ça se passe bien pour l'ébène. Tout comme ça se passait bien pour lui. C'était incroyable le flot de sensations qui parcourait son corps. Il n'en revenait pas de ressentir autant de plaisir. Autant de bonheur aussi. Il savait ce que ça faisait de se laisser pénétrer. Il fallait avoir confiance, il fallait lâcher prise et se laisser aller pour que l'autre puisse rentrer. Il savait combien ça pouvait être difficile puisque ça avait été son cas au départ. Mais l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Kenpachi et l'amour de Kenpachi pour lui avait eu raison de toutes ses réticences, et il avait pu accueillir son amant avec plaisir. Là c'était au tour de Kenpachi de se laisser faire et de l'accepter en lui. Il ne put réprimer un violent élan d'amour, envers son amant, de traverser son cœur. Et transparaitre sur son visage.

-Ça va ? lui demanda soudainement Kenpachi.

-Oui, répondit-il surpris. C'est pas plutôt à moi de t'poser la question ?

-Tu verrais ta tête !

-O.O ? **_(_****j'ar**rive pas à traduire autrement, gomenasai !)

Passé l'étonnement, Kensei fit disparaitre le sourire amusé de Kenpachi en se mettant en mouvement. Il fixa intensément le visage de son amant, ne voulant en aucun cas rater une miette du spectacle. Kenpachi avec les yeux mi clos, la respiration saccadée et les joues rouges. Rouges ! Il avait enfin réussi à les faire rougir correctement ! Il était très fier de lui, et ses coups de bassin redoublèrent d'intensité.

Kenpachi finit par se reprendre un minimum et il attrapa le cou de Kensei, obligeant celui-ci à se rapprocher de lui et il put alors l'embrasser. Et dominer ce baiser à défaut d'autre chose. Kensei en fut tellement troublé qu'il se figea avant de se remettre en mouvement quand le géant le lâcha. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Satisfait ? demanda l'argenté.

-Tout à fait !

-Et avec ça ?

Kensei agrippa les hanches de Kenpachi et accéléra encore ses mouvements. Il arracha alors des cris à l'ébène. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait dans ses allées et venues. Il donnait tout le plaisir, tout l'amour qu'il pouvait pour satisfaire au mieux son amant. Il fut récompensé par l'orgasme de son amant qui se répandit sur son ventre. Kensei fut alors submergé par les contractions annales et jouit sans pouvoir rien maitriser. Ils se regardèrent alors, les yeux embués de plaisir, la respiration hachée et les corps en sueur. Puis se fut l'assaut final dans un baiser passionné et violent. Qui se termina doux et sensuel.

Kensei se retira et s'allongea auprès du géant. Celui-ci déplia ses jambes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, reprenant leurs respirations et calmant leurs cœurs, avant de se regarder avec amour et de s'embrasser de nouveau.

-J'crois que j'suis bon pour une douche, murmura Kenpachi.

Il n'avait jamais autant crié durant l'acte sexuel. Il n'avait plus de voix.

-J'crois bien ! Et moi aussi !

-Ouais !

Ils se levèrent et entrèrent à deux dans la douche géante de leur salle de bains. Là, ils se laissèrent aller à toute la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

* * *

Le reste de la nuit fut plus tendre entre les deux hommes. Il faut croire que c'était ça qui coinçait et que maintenant que Kensei avait prouvé à Kenpachi et à lui-même qu'il était toujours un homme, les choses allaient de nouveau couler entre nos deux tourtereaux. Mais tout ça, c'était sans compter sur leurs familles !

Ils furent réveillés en fanfare par leurs filles, qui leurs sautèrent littéralement dessus au petit matin, suivi de près par Ichigo et Shinji qui avaient essayé comme ils avaient pu de les retenir. Sans grand succès d'ailleurs !

-C'est pas possible ! Vous l'faites exprès ou quoi ! Cria l'argenté.

Il était debout sur le futon le drap autour de lui, et braquait tour à tour un doigt accusateur sur chacun des quatre troubles fêtes. Qui ne se retenaient visiblement que très difficilement de rire. Kenpachi lui était toujours allongé dans le lit. Et nu !

-Kensei, tu veux bien t'asseoir et m'donner un peu de drap ? finit-il par demander.

L'argenté réalisa alors l'état de son amant et s'assit dans le lit recouvrant alors sa nudité, sous les rires de tous. Il finit par se joindre à eux de bon gré. Mashiro et Yachiru grimpèrent alors de manière plus conventionnelle dans le lit pour enlacer leurs pères, tandis qu'Ichigo et Shinji s'éclipsaient discrètement.

-Faudra qu'on parle les gars ! Cria l'ébène aux deux fuyards.

Ils se dirent que finalement ils n'auraient pas dû céder à leurs nièces. Mais ils se faisaient toujours avoir par les deux jeunes filles. Ils étaient heureux à cet instant de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Ils ne s'imaginaient même pas alors comment ils pourraient gérer leur vie sexuelle débordante avec des gamines comme ça ! Déjà qu'ils devaient faire attention quand ils les avaient à garder… ils n'imaginaient même pas comment ils feraient si elles étaient à eux. Une fois rendu à leur voiture, ils se sourirent et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de visiter la forêt environnante. Ils y seraient certainement tranquilles.

* * *

Le week end en amoureux venait de se terminer et Kensei roulait tranquillement, Kenpachi à ses cotés. Ichigo et Shinji étaient repartis avec les filles la veille. Ils étaient juste venus faire un coucou avant de laisser de nouveau les deux amoureux seuls à seuls. Ils avaient d'ailleurs bien profité de la chambre, de l'osen et de la forêt environnante. Ils en avaient découvert un peu plus sur l'autre et Kensei avait gagné en confiance en lui. Il n'hésitait plus à prendre les devants et à faire sa fête à son Cher-et-Tendre. Ne restait plus qu'à lui trouver un surnom à la con. Y'avait pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que lui qui en ai un.

Kenpachi était plus ou moins perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à son week end mais aussi à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis un an avec l'argenté. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'il tombe amoureux et que ça dure aussi longtemps. Il était plutôt du genre à se lasser rapidement de ses partenaires. Généralement, ça finissait toujours par coincer quelque part sans qu'aucun des deux ne trouve de solution. Là, Kensei en avait trouvé une. Et qui lui avait énormément plus. Il espérait rester longtemps sur la même longueur d'onde que son amant.

-À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda l'argenté.

-À nous, répondit-il pensivement. À ce qu'on a fait ce week end, ce que tu m'as fait.

-Et ?

-J'ai adoré.

Un grand sourire barrait son visage. Sourire communicatif puisque Kensei se mit à sourire lui aussi. Sourire qui se transforma en sourire carnassier. Il posa alors une main sur la cuisse de l'ébène.

-C'est quand tu veux que je r'commence … Ken-chan ! _(Ken-chan Vs Princesse ! Qui gagnera !? Les deux surement… ;))_


End file.
